


Cafuné

by BadWorks



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: E.N.D. - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Historia alternativa, Natsu maestro de Tártaros, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWorks/pseuds/BadWorks
Summary: Lucy ha deseado entrar a Fairy Tail desde que tiene uso de razón, pertenecer a ese gremio ha sido su meta, no obstante, ella no había tenido el coraje para hacerlo. Hasta que eso ocurrió, lo conoció, un extraño turista que buscaba a un « dragón », sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía, fue que su primer encuentro en ese mundo iba a ser con el maestro de Tártaros: E.N.D.





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: He de aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima. Así como la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considere verídica en este universo ha sido sacado tanto del manga como del anime producido por el estudio A-1 Pictures. En este momento aclararé que lo único que me pertenece es la historia que será narrada a continuación, personajes originales como pequeños cambios en los protagonistas (e inclusive, en la misma historia). 
> 
> Título: Cafuné « el acto de peinar a alguien suavemente con los dedos ».
> 
> Pareja principal: Dragneel Natsu and Heartfilia Lucy. 
> 
> Parejas secundarias: Fullbuster Gray and Lockser Juvia — Fernandes Jellal and Scarlet Erza — Redfox Gajeel and McGarden Levy — Strauss Elfman and Evergreen — Dreyar Laxus and Strauss Mirajane — Bickslow and Strauss Lisanna — Gryder Mest and Marvell Wendy — Vastia Lyon and Meredy — Dragneel Zeref and Vermilion Mavis — Cheney Rogue and Orland Minerva — Eucliffe Sting and Aguria Yukino — Kyouka and Seilah — Glow Bacchus and Alberona Kana. 
> 
> Anuncios:   
> —Hablan los personajes.   
> **Pensamiento de los personajes** —  
> –intervención para agregar detalles posiblemente relevantes–  
> —medios de comunicación.   
> — **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)  
> « Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o sueños »   
> » Cartas escritas y/o escritos misteriosos en alguna pared «
> 
> Ranting: M, mature. 
> 
> Género: Heterosexual, lésbico. 
> 
> Summary: Lucy ha deseado entrar a Fairy Tail desde que tiene uso de razón, pertenecer a ese gremio ha sido su meta, no obstante, ella no había tenido el coraje para hacerlo. Hasta que eso ocurrió, lo conoció, un extraño turista que buscaba a un « dragón », sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía, fue que su primer encuentro en ese mundo iba a ser con el maestro de Tártaros: **E.N.D**.
> 
> Advertencias: _En primer lugar_ , los personajes de esta historia tendrán un poco de **off character** (OC), me gustaría decir que en pocas ocasiones, no obstante, al tomar la libertad de ubicarlos en un universo alterno, cada reacción variará dependiendo de las circunstancias en dónde se presenten. Espero que no sea molestia para ningún lector. 
> 
> _En segundo lugar_ , la historia estará conectada a la original hasta cierto punto, es decir, ciertos eventos estarán ligados, no obstante, existirán muchos que se modificaran para ajustarse a la historia. 
> 
> Y, _en tercer lugar_ , **Natsu Dragneel** es el maestro oficial de **Tártaros** , a medida que la historia avance sabrán la razón de **por qué** es él y, quienes no hayan terminado de leer el manga, no lean, se harán spoiler del bueno, ¡gracias por leer hasta aquí!
> 
> DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA  
>  _En el caso de no hacerlo_ , Natsu se **ENCENDERÁ**.  
> [UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO]  
>  **Natsu Dragneel** es el _maestro_ de **Tártaros**.

¿Cuál es la necesidad de desconocer el destino al cual el ser humano está ligado desde su nacimiento?, ¿qué es en realidad esa ventura?, ¿por qué un dios decide cómo terminará la vida de esa criatura?, ¿en dónde se encuentra ésta realmente?, ¿en el tablero de juego de esa deidad?, ¿en realidad existe?, ¿todo lo que está en la tierra está vivo?, ¿lo que existe, actualmente, perecerá?, ¿llegará a su fin?, ¿sobrevivirá?

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

« **¿Qué es esta sensación?** »

 

« **Es cálida** »

 

—Por favor, perdóname… por favor…

 

« **¿De quién es esa voz?** »

 

—Perdón… perdóname, por favor, perdóname…

 

« **¿Lágrimas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por mí?** »

 

—Por favor… perdóname, Lucy.

 

« **¿Natsu?** »

 

« **¿Por qué estás llorando, Natsu?** »

 

« **Mi voz…** »

 

— ¡LUCY!

 

« **¿Happy, eres tú? Perdón, creo que no puedo hablar más…** »

 

— ¡¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido, Dragneel?!

 

—Todo ha sido mi culpa… Lucy, por favor, perdóname…

 

« **Todo está bien, Gray… Natsu no tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió. Me descuidé en la batalla…** »

 

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HA PASADO POR TÚ CABEZA, IMBÉCIL?! ¡TÚ ME JURASTE QUE LA IBAS A PROTEGER CON TÚ MALDITA Y MISERABLE VIDA!

 

« **Gray…** »

 

— ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A WENDY, POR FAVOR! ¡WENDY!, ¡CHARLES!

 

« **Happy…** »

 

—LUCY ESTÁ… LUCY ESTÁ…

 

— ¡LUCY ESTÁ MUERTA POR TÚ MALDITA CULPA, DRAGNEEL!

 

« **¡NATSU NO ES EL CULPABLE!** »

 

« **Todo esto ha sido mi culpa… todo ha sido por mí. Por favor, Gray, no culpes a Natsu** »

 

—Tú... conoces la única razón por la que todavía vives, ¿no es verdad, Dragneel? Era ella, era Lucy.

 

—…

 

— ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, **E.N.D.**?!

 

— ¡YA BASTA, GRAY!

 

— ¡NATSU, GRAY, HAPPY!

 

« **¿Erza? Gracias a Dios, detén a este par de idiotas…** »

 

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?... ¡¿ ** _esa es_**?!

 

—Todo ha sido mi culpa.

 

— ¡LE DIJE A LUCY QUE NO PODÍAMOS CONFIAR TAN FÁCILMENTE EN UN MALDITO DEMONIO COMO ÉL!

 

— ¡YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON USTEDES DOS, POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN SALVE A LUCY! ¡LUCY ES TODO LO QUE TENGO!

 

« **Happy… _perdóname_ … **»

 

— ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, DRAGNEEL?!

 

—La mantendré con vida hasta que traigan a Wendy Marvell.

 

— ¡¿CON VIDA?! ¡LUCY YA NO…!

 

—Lo sé.

 

— ¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

 

—Ya es suficiente, Gray.

 

— ¿Erza?

 

—Era lo que estaba esperando de ti, Erza. Tú también la has sentido, **_esa magia_**.

 

« **¿Magia? Entiendo… lo que me está permitiendo escuchar lo que está sucediendo a pesar que mi cuerpo es incapaz de aceptar nuevamente mi espíritu… _¿no creen que es suficiente?_** »

 

« _Todavía no lo es_ »

 

« _Nadie se ha rendido_ »

 

— ¡¿WENDY?!

 

— ¡Haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance, por favor, todos, mantengan una distancia prudente!

 

—Natsu, vamos a dejar que Wendy se encargue de todo esto… ¿Natsu?

 

« **Creo que ha sido suficiente, Lyncis, Apodis** »

 

—Por todo lo que me has enseñado, gracias.

 

« **Todo estará bien** »

 

—Heartfilia, descansa en paz. 

 

« **Natsu estará bien, ustedes crecerán, Fairy Tail sobrevivirá** »

 

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Natsu?

 

« **¿Creen que puedan decirle a Happy que me perdone?** »

 

— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO, NATSU?!

 

« **Nuestra aventura, termina aquí** »

 

— ¡¿POR QUÉ TODO MI PODER SE ESTÁ ACUMULANDO EN UN SOLO PUNTO?! ¡¿NATSU?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

 

—Tráelos a la vida, Wendy.

 

« **_Él los amará_** »

 

—A mis hijos, tráelos a la vida.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Todo lo que ocurre en esta vida está escrito por un dios que lo permitió, sea o no mágica, la vida es trazada por él, sin embargo, al otorgarle el poder de la racionalidad al ser humano, éste tiende a construir un camino distinto al que se le ha atribuido y, esa habilidad de oponerse a una deidad suprema, se le conoce como: vivir.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS DEL AUTOR:
> 
> 1\. Creo que es mi primera vez escribiendo para este fandom, por lo que espero que hasta el momento la historia les vaya agradando o al menos eso intenté hacer en el prólogo.
> 
> 2\. En la narración anterior no describí absolutamente nada, de hecho, fue adrede, de esa forma me ahorré describir el escenario de un capitulo futuro.
> 
> 3\. Me explicaré mejor aquí: Natsu es el maestro oficial de Tártaros, por tanto, no entró a Fairy Tail. La historia que se narrará en este fic estará conectada con la historia original, no obstante, los eventos no van a ocurrir cómo está dictado, después de todo, se adaptará a lo que tengo en mente. Y, habrán varios que serán transformados y otros que definitivamente no estarán en la historia original. En realidad espero que les agrade a partir de ahora.
> 
> 4\. Gracias por leer hasta aquí.
> 
> Saludos, BadWorks.


End file.
